Little Red Riding Misty
by Hypermon
Summary: This story is the sickest one I have written. The plot is short and simple. If you are bored of those annoyingly long stories than this is the one for you...Although having a sick twisted sense of humor may be useful too..


I don't own pokemon or little red riding hood...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

the story of:

LITTLE RED RIDING MISTY

dedicated to.....no one!

Once upon a time, their was a little red-haired girl named Misty. She was 13 years old and lived in New York City with her dearest mother. Her father was in a nearby jail for child molestation and not paying child-support for another kid he had had: a boy named Tracey Sketchit. Anyway, thats beside the point:

One day, Little Red Riding Misty's mother asked something:

"Daughter, will you take this basket filled with food to your father in jail today? I'd go myself, but I have to clip my toenails."

"No problem mother" Little Red Riding Misty said happily.

"Thank you very much. You are my favorite child, 100% better than your older sisters who left me to become strippers and prostitutes for a pimp named Brock." mother said.

"I will never leave you mommy! You are my favorite mommy in the whole world!" Little Red Riding Misty said.

"Yes, now, here is your basket and hood. And remember not to talk to strangers" mother said.

"I will be very careful" Little Red Riding Misty said.

"Great! I love you Misty. Now, you must be on your way. Go forth and come home as quickly as possible" mother says.

"YES! i certainly will be home" Little Red Riding Misty says as she opens the door and leaves. Her mother walks to a closet and opens the door, revealing Bill Clinton naked inside.

"Do you think she noticed?" Bill Clinton said.

"Nah, she's too dumb" mother said as she took off her clothes too.

Meanwhile, Little Red Riding Misty is skipping happily down the street singing a nice tune in her head. She comes across a bunch of diseased pigeons that are pecking black stuff off the street. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pigeon" Little Red Riding Misty giggles " are these your children? Little Red Riding Misty points to the other pigeons.

The filthy pigeons look at her evilly and notice her holding a huge basket filled with food. The birds start to foam at the mouth and fly up to attack Little Red Riding Misty.

"AAAEEEEEEEEeee!" Little Red Riding Misty screams as she runs into an alley. The pigeons follow her. Little Red Riding Misty backs up into a corner. The pigeons claw her clothes and rip off her hood. They scratch up her face and hair so bad, _no one knows who she is._ Then, a big shadow comes and chases the evil birds away. 

"Are you alright?" the shadow says nicely. The shadow is actually a big, fat hairy man. He looks very disturbed for some reason.

"Why yes mister. Thank you for saving my life. How can I ever re-pay you for your kindness?" Little Red Riding Misty said kindly.

"Hmmm....re-pay me, eh?" the guy rubbed his chin " I know! Come with me!"

"Oh dear, my mother told me I have to deliver this basket of food to my dear father in jail. I have no time" Little Red Riding Misty said sadly. She looked down at the ground unhappily.

"Yea, but its not nice to not re-pay a person who saved your life. Is it? Besides, I'll only need you for 15 minutes or so..." the guy said.

"Well, I suppose..." Little Red Riding Misty said.

"Grand! Come with me then!" the guy says as he grabs Little Red Riding Misty's arm pulls her into a run-down apartment building. He pulls her upstairs into a small room with a bed. The man closes the door and eats the key. Then he takes off all his clothes.

"My, what a big dick you have" Little Red Riding Misty says.

"The better to rape you with" the gut replies evilly. The man grabs Misty and rapes her till she can barley breathe. After he's done he says "Well, now you can go to give your father food. By the way, what is your dad's name. I might know him, cuz I escaped from that place a few days ago."

"His...his name was....Robert Waterflower" Little Red Riding Misty said as she cried like a maniac.

"WHAT! Thats my name!" the guy said very loudly.

"Daddy?" Little Red Riding Misty said.

"Misty!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" the guy said.

the end.

I have nothing more to say. I hope you found this insane and f**cked up. It was supposed to be that way. Please review!


End file.
